Invisible
by DolceFulmine
Summary: Throughout his life Matthew has felt like he's invisible. No-one ever seems to notice him. The only exception is his twin brother Alfred, whom he has always been close with. But when Alfred suddenly starts to ignore his brother for no reason, Matthew realizes something is not right. One-shot Warning: Might contain sensitive topics


It was just a day like any other. I woke up got dressed, and walked to school with my brother, Alfred. Even though we were identical twins we differed like day and night. Alfred has always been very noisy and loud, while I've been the quiet one. But today he didn't say a word. "Al, is something bothering you?" he didn't answer and continued walking. "How strange." I thought. Why isn't he saying anything and why does he look so miserable?" I shrugged "Looks like a typical morning mood."

A few minutes later we arrived at school. The school bell rang and I walked to my class.  
My classmates were acting like usual. They were chatting with each other and didn't even notice that I was there. I didn't mind though. I've been ''invisible'' for so long that it didn't bother me anymore.

During our last break I noticed that Alfred wasn't with his friends. Instead he was leaning against a wall, gloomy, all alone. "Al you are acting very strange today, please tell me what's wrong! " no answer. "Alfred, please answer me! I'm very worried about you. I know there's something wrong. I want to help you, so why do you act like I don't exist? Listen to me god damn it!" He grabbed his bag and walked to the reception desk. He told Susan, the woman behind the desk. that he was feeling ill, and that he wanted to go home. She looked at him with sympathy "Oh that's okay, dear. Get well soon." He thanked her and left. I immediately ran after him. I knew that I would get in trouble for playing truant, but it didn't cross my mind. My brother felt terrible, and I had to help him.

On our way back home Alfred bought some flowers at the local florist's shop. "Do you have a new girlfriend?" I asked teasingly, but once again he remained silent. He left the florist's shop and continued walking. As Soon as we passed the road to our street, I realized that Alfred wasn't planning to go home. I followed him until we arrived at the cemetery . "What the hell does he need there!" He knelt down in front of a grave. "Who's buried here?" I read the words on the grave. Despite the heath, I started to shiver when I read the words on the tombstone;

 _Here lies Matthew Williams  
Our beloved son and brother  
3rd of July 1995- 5th of May 2011_

"No this can't be true!" I was in shock. Why was my name on that grave, and how could I've died on a day that was yet to come? And how... "Hey bro, congrats! Today is our 16th birthday, but I'm not celebrating it. Do you know why?" The tears in Alfred's eyes made me realize that this grave was indeed mine, but I still didn't understand anything. What happened?

"Our birthday is not the same without you! But..." Alfred shed a tear "I still want to give you a present, so... Here you are." He put the flowers in front of my grave and burst into tears.

"Oh Matthew, I still can't believe it! The car crash, the police at our door, you on the ICU connected to all those wires and tubes, covered with cuts and bruises, dead to the world. I completely lost my mind when the doctors told us that your brain was so damaged that you would never wake up again. All I could do was watch you, and listen to the monotone sounds of the heart monitor. Suddenly everything became still. The machines that kept you alive where switched off. It was the hardest decision my parents and I ever made. I was glad my parents involved me into this, but furious at the same time. How could I let my brother suffer? He'd feel nothing but agony. But on the other hand, how could I let my brother die? We had to say goodbye. The doctor pulled out the plug, and I stayed with you until you died."

I saw sorrow in Alfred's blue eyes. Maybe he felt sorry for taking me off live support, but he shouldn't. I never would've been the same again if I woke up, so I felt grateful that Alfred made this decision. I didn't know that my childish naïve brother could be mature enough to let me go.

Alfred started to sob more, so much that I could hardly understand what he was saying. I listened carefully. He was talking about my funeral, and how all my classmates came to say goodbye. I shed a tear "So I wasn't invisible at all."

A few minutes later we went home. As I let myself drop on my bed I started to realize that I really was dead. "It can't continue like this Matthew!" I said to myself. "You have to move on." I looked at a picture of Alfred and I as children. "But first I have to say goodbye to Al"

When the night finally fell, I entered my brother's room. He was fast asleep but I could easily see his sorrow. "Matthew, please, come back!" "Alfred. I know that you can't hear me, but I want to tell you something. I didn't know about my death until today. I know that my life was cut way too short, but the short life I'd lived, was simply beautiful. I had a lot of fun with mom, dad, my friends but especially with you Alfred. You don't have to feel sorry for taking me off live support, it's for the best. You saved me from a terrible fate, and stayed with me until the end. Al, you are the best brother, someone could ever wish for.."

I suddenly felt a strange feeling. "I think I'm going to disa..., no I'm not going to disappear. I'll never disappear. After this I'm going to watch over you. You're going to be alright Al, I'm sure you will."

The troubled expression on Alfred's face disappeared, and made place for a peaceful smile. "D-Did you hear me!?" I felt a pleasant warmth throughout my body "Goodbye, my dear brother." I closed my eyes and hugged my brother for the very last time.


End file.
